


Anything

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: A short note about weird poetry that sort of makes sense, how shit feminism is, how rude feminists are, and how it feels to be drunk, high, and cold all at the same time.





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This could be anything...I just feel really funny.

"Is there something about you that's dead inside or are you just high?"

I blink slowly, gazing across at them. One knee bent, foot on the ottoman, other knee drawn up with the big toe pressing against the calf of my other leg. I feel drunk and high and naked and cold and un-alive all at once.

It's so bizarre, but I guess it so human too, right? 

I'm not on drugs or alcohol or anything like that, God, no, don't worry. My Dad would kill me. 

I like hearing mg Dad talk on the phone. Not precisely sure - well, I am, but I don't know if I want to share it or not.

I guess.

All my Grandmothers light-bulbs exploded last night. We brought her new ones this morning. Sucking orange and blackcurrant and lemon lollies in my mouth. Those little things that come individually wrapped in plastic in a brown paper bag. Why the plastic, then? 

I'm not a hipster. Most hipsters are ignorant cunts. I'm not a hippy - God, I could punch most hippies. They're cunts to.

*laughing* I use that term all the time. Cunt. Don't know why women get offended by it. I look at them and think, "Stop carrying on." And all the women that bitch about men holding open doors for them.

That's just the loveliest thing ever, a man showing courtesy like that.

I hold open doors for men. It always makes them laugh. They're amazed to see a woman who isn't a rude bitch or a psychopath. 

I hate most feminists. The bitches never say about all the men all over the world who support them. Millions and millions if men who bash up those who say a woman can't do anything because they are a woman. There are plenty if men are are cunts, the sane with women, but most men get treated like shit.

All their money gets spent they get mutilated and denied and screamed at...no wonder men are just cool, they don't give a fuck. 

I think I'm getting uglier by the day.

Urgh.

Lightbulb explodes like...boom.

How high is that?

Weird poetry that sort of makes sense, right?


End file.
